Mission Mistake
by Akai-Pixy
Summary: 1 mission, 6 thoughts, countless mistakes. Some humor, but mostly angst. Just forgot to say completed. Noting added since last chappy
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so these are some thoughts about a mission. Chapter 1 of at least 5.

Sadly, they aren't mine and I'm not making money from this…honest…would I lie? **): P**

………………………………………………

_There's darkness all around me_

_Though I can feel the fire_

_I can't hear a sound_

_Though I know I'm not alone…_

_---_

_My hands are bonded_

_For safety reasons_

_I can't move my legs_

_There's something on them…_

_---_

_My mouth is dry_

_How long has it been?_

_I'm so cold_

_How can fire be cold…?_

_---_

_I think I'm dreaming_

_Yes, it has to be a dream!_

_I'm bound to wake up soon_

_Any time now…_

_---_

_Maybe not_

_Maybe I'm dead_

_Could this be Hell?_

_Though I've never done wrong…_

_---_

_Well, not that much_

_Maybe just enough_

_I'm sorry though_

_Okay, so I'm not…_

_---_

_OUCH!_

_What was that?_

_My sides hurt now_

_And my head's thumping…_

_---_

_Thump thump, thump thump_

_Thump thump, thump thump_

_Something's hitting my forehead_

_Thump thump, thump thump…_

_---_

_Make it stop_

_Thump thump_

_Just make it stop, please_

_Thump thump…_

_---_

_I can hear something!_

_FINALLY!_

_There's 3 voices_

_They're arguing…_

_---_

_I wish they'd stop the dripping_

_I'm so hungry_

_So thirsty_

_I want ramen…_

_---_

_Something's going on_

_There's someone new_

_I think a kunai is at my throat_

_I smell blood…_

_---_

_I feel dizzy_

_Is that normal?_

_Something wet is going down my throat_

_It feels so good…_

_---_

_I'm being carried somewhere fast_

_But I feel safe_

_I'm warm again_

_The thumping stopped…_

_---_

_Something's being whispered in my ear_

_I don't know what, but it's soothing_

_If this is a dream_

_I hope I never wake up…_

_---_

_Aw, the light!_

_My eyes!_

_They burn!_

_Make it stop…!_

---

"Ruka… Iruka hold on, please just hold on. We're almost there."

_---_

_Hatake-san?_

_Is that you?_

_Turn off the lights_

_Let me sleep…_

---

"He was so worried. Sasuke had to promise him an all you can eat ramen feast so he'd calm down."

_---_

_Naruto and Sasuke?_

_Are they together?_

_You deserve to be happy_

_Think I'll sleep now…_

---

"Iruka, stay with me please, I need you. IRUKA!"

………………………………………………

Who guessed it? Who loved it? Need to know! You know the drill!


	2. Chapter 2

Not mine, read on... me sleepy...

---

_School's out_

_For summer!_

_School's out_

_Forever…_

---

_**What school?**_

_**Plus it's only for two months**_

_**And what's with the singing?**_

_**It's annoying, distracting, contagious…**_

---

_Ok, so I know I don't go to school_

_But that's beside the point_

_The sun is shining_

_And I don't have to train today…_

---

_**If you don't train**_

_**How are you going to become you're father's image?**_

_**I don't want to have to keep helping out**_

_**I like to sleep you know…**_

---

_I know I'll still train_

_But it'll be without getting mocked by him_

_Speaking of him_

_I wonder what Sasuke-teme's doing…_

---

_**I got a few ideas**_

_**Not a one with training though**_

_**Unless you call that training**_

**_Oh, wait, look up…_**

---

"TEME! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Che, dobe."

---

_I wonder what Iruka-sensei's doing_

_He should be back by now_

_I wonder what's holding him_

_I'll go ask Rokudaime-sama…_

---

_**It's Tsunade-baba, though**_

_**Don't want to be too respectful**_

_**It'll go to her head**_

_**Plus Iruka said not to worry…**_

---

"Okay, so that didn't work out to well

And I'm really getting worried

What if he's hurt?

He's just a school teacher after all…"

---

_**Watch out,**_

_**You spoke out loud again**_

**_Pinky heard you too_**

**_Prepare yourself for a lecture…_**

---

_And a shinobi,_

_I know, I know_

_You can stop your lecture now Sakura_

_It's getting real old…_

---

_**Plus she sounds condescending**_

_**That's not very nice**_

**_You sure you don't want to let me out and play?_**

_**Just five minutes with her…**_

---

_So I know sometimes things come up_

_But it's been two weeks_

_Two whole weeks since he should have been back_

_Something's going on…_

---

_**Something's going on indeed**_

_**See how you're sensei's acting?**_

_**It's not his usual**_

_**He seems distracted…**_

---

_Not distracted enough,_

_He still beat me_

_At least now I know something's wrong_

_Iruka-sensei's in trouble…_

---

_**Look,**_

_**Kakashi is a very good shinobi**_

_**He'll take care of things**_

_**Don't worry**_

---

"Hey, dobe, let's get some ramen, my treat. And don't worry, Kakashi'll find out what's going on. He'll help Iruka out."

"Yea, thanks Sasuke-teme. As long as you're paying."

**---**

_**He's kind of cute, no?**_

_**All sweaty like that**_

_**I think he like's you too**_

_**He keeps checking your ass…**_

---

Honestly, i don't like this fic, so if you don't review it's no big. If you do, it's still no big.

That said, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Not mine, not claiming it even if you payed me, and I aint being payed for it...

--------------------------------

_Talk about a morning_

_First the birds won't shut it_

_Next, I forgot to do the laundry_

_Plus I had those nightmares again…_

_----------_

_Great, now the water's broke_

_And there's nothing in the fridge_

_I'm going to have to go in public_

_And hear those annoying fan girls…_

_----------_

_Well, at least I can go look for Naruto_

_I wonder what he's going_

_Yep, still wearing that same old coat_

_One day I'll rid him of it…_

_----------_

"TEME! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Che, dobe."

_----------_

_What's wrong with me?_

_I got to stay focus_

_He shouldn't have found me out_

_I'll have to work on that…_

_----------_

_I wonder what's wrong with him_

_He looked kind of down_

_I thought Iruka came back yesterday_

_The rest of his team did after all…_

_----------_

_Typical_

_This is just typical_

_Can't she see she's annoying Naruto_

_At least it's not me this time…_

_----------_

_Spoke too soon_

_She must have radars or something_

_No way could she have spotted me in that alleyway_

_I couldn't even see them…_

_----------_

"Let go of my arm Sakura."

"What?"

"I said 'Let go of my arm'."

_----------_

_Not the most polite_

_But she should know by now_

_I don't like her_

_She's too mean with my Naru-chan…_

_----------_

_Ok, so not mine yet_

_But it'll come_

_One day_

_If I have to scare everyone to get him…_

_----------_

_Two weeks_

_That's how long it's been_

_Two depressing week's without Naru-chan's sunshine_

_Where's Iruka when you need him…_

_----------_

_Even Kakashi seems distracted_

_Not distracted enough though_

_Nice try dobe_

_But he's still beats us…_

_----------_

_So he's going on a mission, huh_

_Nice going dobe_

_Let me look at the scroll_

_It's about Iruka…?_

_----------_

"Hey, dobe, let's get some ramen, my treat. And don't worry, Kakashi'll find out what's going on. He'll help Iruka out."

_----------_

_At least, I hope_

_He may be good, but he's still human_

_I'll keep my fingers crossed though_

_We've already lost too many friends…_

_----------_

"Yea, thanks Sasuke-teme. As long as you're paying."

_----------_

_Of course I'm paying_

_You can eat as much you want too_

_Ichiraku's pretty cheap anyway_

_Here goes my month's salary…_

_----------_

_Man, do I need a shower_

_Apparently, so do you_

_You should crash at my place tonight_

_It could be fun…_

_----------_

"Stop looking at my ass, teme!"

"But it's such a pretty ass."

_----------_

_Now I wonder_

_Are you turning red because of what I said?_

_Or because I whispered it in you ear?_

_This is fun; interesting…_

--------------------------------

My perverted nature is reaveled I'm afraid...


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, the story isn't over just yet. Be-warned though, as the ending is just the tiniest angsty...hehehe

--------------------------------

_Something's going on_

_I came to hand in my report and no Ruka_

_I know had a mission_

_But his team's back…_

_----------_

_Something's going on_

_Even Naruto knows it_

_It's Iruka I'm sure_

_Think I'll go try and extract some information…_

_----------_

_I don't believe it_

_His team-mates don't know where he is_

_Tell me Obito_

_How can you leave a friend behind…?_

_----------_

_So even Tsunade-sama is worried?_

_That's generally not a good thing_

_New mission is a retrieve huh?_

_I'm coming for you Ruka…_

_----------_

_Wow, he almost got me there_

_I can't afford to be distracted_

_Okay, play time's over_

_Let's get the mission going…_

_----------_

_Where are they_

_There isn't a trace anywhere_

_Come on nin-dogs_

_Don't fail me now..._

_----------_

_There, finally_

_It has to be that building_

_I can since three people inside_

_And pakkun smells Iruka inside…_

_----------_

'_creak,_

_cling,_

_tack'_

_Two more…_

_----------_

"Don't move or he dies."

_----------_

_He's got a kunai at you're throat_

_But I'm not too worried_

_I've seen worst scenes before me_

_And pulled through worst threats…_

_----------_

"Sharingan"

_----------_

'_Cling,_

_Tack,_

_Thud'_

_One more…_

_----------_

'_Cling,_

_Tack,_

_Thud'_

_Now you…_

_----------_

_Your chakra is nearly depleted_

_Luckily I still have some water_

_Come on drink up_

_We have to hurry…_

_----------_

_You're falling asleep_

_I have to do something_

_At this rate_

_You'll never make it…_

_----------_

"Ruka… Iruka hold on, please just hold on. We're almost there."

_----------_

_Maybe if I keep talking_

_You won't sleep_

_Maybe if I get you to talk_

_Everything will be better…_

_----------_

"You should be proud of Naruto. He was the first to know something was wrong. He was so worried. Sasuke had to promise him an all you can eat ramen feast so he'd calm down."

_----------_

_Good, you're smiling_

_Shit, you're pulse is slowing though_

_No, please, we're almost there_

_Please, don't you leave me too…_

_----------_

"Iruka, stay with me please, I need you. IRUKA!"

--------------------------------

Don't worry, one more chappy to go up...review at own risk


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, now you should all know who this is.

……………………………

"Iruka, I have a mission for you."

……

_How could I_

_And the ones I set him up with_

_Sure he was the most qualified_

_But there should have been a Jounin with them…_

……

"You should only be gone a short while."

……

_Yea, a short while_

_How long has it been now?_

_Three weeks_

_It should have taken only one…_

……

"Alright, Tsunada-sama."

……

_Of course he accepted_

_He's a ninja_

_He wouldn't have known how to refuse_

_I should have changed my mind…_

……

"Tsunade-baba, where's Iruka!"

……

_I want to tell him I don't know_

_But I can't do that_

_Tell him the rest of the team showed up_

_But that might be worst…_

……

"I can't reveal information about missions Naruto, you should know that! Now get out of my office!"

……

_A little harsh maybe_

_But what else could I do_

_He's only worried_

_But so am I…_

……

"Morning Tsunade-sama. Did Iruka get himself into the hospital?"

……

_I hate it when he does that_

_Come through the window like that_

_He sounds amused but I know better_

_Crazy Jounins…_

……

"I saw his team-mates loafing around. He didn't get hurt did he?"

……

_I feel a headache coming on_

_First Naruto, now Kakashi_

_I can't hide it from him though_

_I'll tell Kakashi what's going on…_

……

"Iruka is missing in action, and we don't know where he is."

……

_There,_

_Now aside from Iruka's team_

_Kakashi is the only other to know_

_He'll get the mission done…_

……

"Kakashi, I have a mission for you."

……

_I hope it wasn't a mistake_

_I trust his skills_

_It's his attitude towards Iruka I'm worried about_

_What if something happens to Iruka…_

……

"Understood."

……

_I've never heard him like that_

_He's steeled himself_

_Maybe it was a mistake_

_But he'd go anyways…_

……

"IRUKA!"

……

_I hear panic by the gates_

_I think I heard Naruto_

_Wait, Iruka?_

_What's going on…?_

……

"He lost a lot of blood."

……

_I hear myself saying_

_Asuma's, Kurenai's, Gai's, Kakashi's team_

_They're all here_

_Listening to me…_

……

"Is he going to be all right?"

……

_Naruto, poor Naruto_

_I wish I could tell you_

_But I don't know_

_So why do I keep talking…_

……

"He's stabilized."

……

_My voice is shaking_

_I can't help it_

_He'll never be the same_

If_ he makes it…_

……

"Can we see him?"

……

_They did things to him_

_Such scars I've never seen_

_A ritual 'a life for another'_

_An exchange so Kakashi told me…_

……

"He needs to rest."

……

_They don't need to see him like that_

_He's still unconscious though_

_And may never wake up_

_It was a mistake…_

……………………………

Okay, seriously, this is the ending. CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS NEXT???? Ideas welcomed, but as far as I'm concerned, it's over!!!


End file.
